CRAZY LOVE STORy
by jeslyn.chen1
Summary: semua tentang cinta


CRAZY love story

_Subtitle : JAPAN=INDONESIA, and, INDONESIA=JAPAN_

[Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document. Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document.]

2013

4/29/2013 crazy love story is the best story

Seperti pagi biasa aku bangun jam 05:00 pagi, mandi,sarapan,dan pergi sekolah

Dan seperti biasa aku kesekolah diantar oleh supir pribadi dan sesampai di sekolah aku langsung ke taman belakang sekolah sambil menunggu salah seorang nunggu dia aku baca novel

Akhirnya dia datang dengan gayanya yg cool sambil bawa bola basket jujur saja dia laki2 yg ku idam2kan selama ini selain karena dia cool,tampan,dia baik,dan juga lembut kepada semua orang namanya daesung .Ayahnya adalah sahabat ayahku dari kenal sejak kecil aku sering bermain dengannya waktu ayah kami telah di jodohkan dari kecil, bukan hanya ayah yg berkata begitu dia juga berkata dia selalu bersamaku waktu keluar main2 dan dia juga selalu perhatian samaku .

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat akhirnya aku pulang sekolah

"sudah jam segini tapi kok supirmu belum datang?" Tanya daesung

"mungkin macet dijalan" jawab sudah lama menunggu,hari juga panas,aku pergi beli minuman setelah beli minuman dia berkata "ayo aku antar kau pulang naik sepeda motor ku!"

Tiba2 teleponku berdering ,ternyata telepon dari mama

"Halo mama ada apa?" aku menjwab sambil bertanya

"Momoka mama mau bilang kalau hari ini kau dirumah Daesung saja dulu,soalnya mama dan papa mau pergi ke Seoul mungkin besok pagi kami baru pulang jadi kau menginap di rumah daesung saja ya"

"ohh...baiklah ma…."

"Ada apa momoka" tnya daesung

"Kata mama aku hari ini menginap di rumahmu karena ayah dan ibu ku pergi ke seoul"

"oh…ayo lah kalau begitu" katanya

Sambil di jalan kami mengobrol hingga akhirnya kami sampai di rumah daesung

Kami masuk kedalam rumah,lalu daesung mengantarku ke kamar yang akan ku tempati

Ternyata kamarku sudah dipersiapkan dari awal, bahkan ada foto ku dan ada juga ada pakaian serta komik yang ku sukai

"apa kau suka?" tanya daesung .

"ya..aku suka" jawab ku

"baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal kau sendiri di sini y,aku mau ke kamarku ganti baju,oh y klu kamu mau ganti baju di lemari itu ada banyak baju" kata daesung

"y..trima kasih" jawabku

Lalu daesung pergi meningglkanku sendirian di kamar ,lalu aku ganti baju dan membaca komik yg ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja daesung mengetuk pintu kamarku."Ada apa daesung?" tanyaku

"ayo kita turun ke bawah dan makan siang" kata daesung

"oh…begitu rupanya"jawabku sambil tersenyum

Daesung pun ikut turun ke bawah untuk makan siang,setelah makan siang aku kembali ke kamar dan membaca komik mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarku

Ternyata dia mau mengajaku jalan2 ke pun ganti baju dan bersiap2 mau pergi ke mall daesung lalu pergi ke tmpat penyimpanan mobil dan membawa mobil keluar,dan kami pun naik mobil tersebut ke di mall dia bertemu dengan temannya yaitu tae-yon,wee-shung,min-hoo,hyung-joon,dan, -na adalah cewek yang di sukai daesung, selama di mall min-hoo selalu mendekati aku sedangkan daesung cowok idamanku selalu berada di dekat yoo-na."kau yakin tak mau bermain?" tanya min-hoo.

"tidak…aku ingin pulang" jawabku

"kalau begitu ayolah…"jawab min-hoo

"hei…kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya tae-yon

"kami mau pulang"jawab min-hoo

"kalau begitu aku ikut"jawab tae-yon

"ayo…cepat"jawab min-hoo

Kami ke tempat pemarkiran mobil untuk mengeluarkan mobil min-hoo dan pulang.

Ternyata daesung benar2 menyukai yoo-na,sampai-sampai dia tidak tau kalau aku sudah pulang

Sesampai di rumah daesung aku langsung ke kamarku ternyata dia sudah ada dikamarku

Dengan nada sedikit marah dia bertanya"senang kah kau meninggalkanku sendiri mencarimu dimana2?

"maaf…aku tidak pamit karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu kau dengan yoo-na"

"apa kau cemburu aku dekat dengan yoo-na?ha…ha…ha…ha…!,ternyata kau cemburu aku dekat dengan yoo-na"

"siapa yang cemburu?"jawabku

"ya sudalah kalau kau tidak cemburu"jawab daesung

"baiklah keluarlah aku mau tidur,aku sudah mengantuk!" kataku

"baiklah tidur lah yang nyenyak…."kata daesung

"selamat malam y" jawab ku

"y…selamat malam"kata daesung

Malam berlalu dengan sangat cepat .Tak terasa sudah jam 06:00 pagi aku bangun lalu,mandi dan jalan2 di belakang rumah daesung

Ternyata daesung sudah bangun duluan dan duduk di dekat kolam.

"daesung.."tegurku

"eh…Momoka…..kau cepaat sekali bangun"jawab daesung

"ia….aku sudah terbiasa.." sambil tersenyum

"hmmm….kau lapar?" tnya daesung

"tidak….bagaimana dengan kau?"

"tidak…juga!"jawab daesung

Tiba2 telepon ku berbunyi, ternyata telepon dari min-hoo

"halo…selamat pagi"jawab ku

"halo…juga selamat pagi momoka"jawab min-hoo

"ada apa min-hoo kun menelepon pagi2?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu jalan2 "jawab min-hoo

"ahhh…ternyata begitu y…,hmm boleh tapi daesung boleh ikut kan?"

"tentu saja boleh "

"baiklah….aku akan bersiap2"

Ahh…ternyata min-hoo kun ingin mengajakku jalan2 padahal aku sdang ingin berduaan dirumah bersama daesung

"siapa yang meneleponmu tadi?"tanya daesung

"ehh…tdi itu min-hoo kun"

"ternyata dia?apa yang dikatakannya?"

"dia mengajakku dan kau jalan2"

"tidak…aku tidak ingin pergi,kau saja yang pergi bersama dia"jawab daesung dengan nada agak kasar

"Kenapa?" jawabku dngan nada agak takut . "Aku tidak ingin pergi bersama pecundang seperti dia…"jawab daesung.

"hm…."

Lalu daesung masuk ke dalam rumah,tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun ikut masuk dan langsung menit kemudian telepon rumah daesung bunyi,lalu daesung mengangkatnya, ternyata telepon untukku,lalu aku mendengar telepon tersebut, aku sangat terkejut ketika mendapati berita dari rumah sakit kalau ternyata ayah,dan,ibuku kecelakaan saat jalan dari seoul menuju kekorea dan meninggal, karena tidak dapat sanggup menerima fakta aku pun pingsan.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku bangun dan mendapati aku berada dikamarku, dan aku melihat daesung berada di sampingku

"kau sudah sadar?"tanya daesung

"apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku

"kau terpingsan saat mendengar telepon bahwa ibu,dan ayahmu kecelakaan dan meninggal"jawab daesung

Aku menangis karena kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal, lalu daesung memelukku sambil berkata

"kau jangan bersedih karena masih ada aku dan aku akan menjagamu!" kata daesung

Aku hanya menangis dan memeluk daesung erat2.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat,kmatian kedua orang tua ku sudah berlalu selama 3 tahun dan aku sudah tumbuh besar, serta mengambil ahli perusahaan kedua orang tua ku.

Sedangkan daesung mengambil ahli perusahaan ayahnya, aku tinggal bersama daesung semenjak orang tua ku meninggal. Walaupun begitu aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang daesung ,namun walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak dapat mengubah rasa sukanya sama yoo-na.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan momoka?" tiba2 tanya daaesung

"ah…daesung kapan kamu datang kenapa aku tdak tau?"

"aku baru saja sampai!Apa kau sudah siap?" jawab daesung

"sudah "

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dan pergi makan malam bersama temanku!" jawab daesung

"ayo.."

"aku ambil mobil dulu dan kau tunggu aku di depan" kata daesung

"baik lah kalau begitu"

Beberapa menit kemudian daesung sudah mengendarai mobilnya ke depan perusahaanku

"ayo.." kata daesung padaku

Aku naik ke mobil daesung tiba2 saja aku pusing dan mengantarku kerumah sakit dan di periksa dokter aku kecapekan.

"jangan terlalu capek kalau bekerja…aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku momoka" kata daesung

"baiklah.."

"ayo kita pulang teman2 sudah menunggku kita di restoran"kata daesung

"baiklah kalau begitu kita harus cepat"

Kami berangkat dan sampai di restoran,sesampai di restoran kami melihat teman2 sedang menunggu kami

"hai…" kata tae-yon padaku

"hai juga tae-yon…apakabar?"jawab aku

"baik…bagaimana denganmu?" tanya tea-yon

"aku juga baik2 saja.."

"Hei kalian berdua ayo ke sini dan makan malam" panggil daesung

"baiklah…"jawab tae-yon

Kami pun makan malam sambil bercanda tawa,namun aku merasa ada yang kurang, ternyata benar ,min-hoo kun belum datang, tiba2 telepon tae-yon berbunyi dengan perasaan sedih tae-yon berkata

"min-hoo…dia kecelakaan saat menuju kesini" kata tae-yon

"a….apa?...Min-hoo kun?...ti..ti…tidak mungkin….aku tidak percaya ini..a.." jawabku dan terpingsan

"momoka…." Teriak daesung

Beberapa saat kemudian aku tersadar dan sudah berada di sebuah ruangan dan aku melihat daesung, dan tae-yon tertidur di lalu terbangun dan mengatakan

"kau sudah bangun momoka?"tanya daesung

"aku kenapa daesung?"

"kata dokter kau terlalu capek!"jawab daesung

"eh..bagaimana keadaan min-hoo kun?"

"….."tidak ada jawaban dari daesung

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabku daesung?"

"dia sekarat….."jawab daesung pelan

"hmm….."

"hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang,dan karena hari ini hari minggu maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja" kata daesung kepadaku

"ha…ha…ha…baiklah"

Aku senang daesung perhatian padaku tapi aku sedih karena orang yg menyayangiku sedang sekarat saat beres2 dan akan pulang kerumah aku dan daesung turun ke lt1 untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit,lalu kami pulang ke dirumah daesung langsung menggendongku ke halaman belakang dan mendudukkanku di ayunan tempat kami bersantai.

"momoka dulu aku memang menyukai yoo-na…tapi sekarang yang kucintai adalah kau,momoka!kau mau menerima aku kan?"

Tak disangka sesampai dirumah daesung langsung mengungkapkan isi hatinya ke aku,Dan aku gugup dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa!,kemudian aku berpikir sejenak,daesung yg selama ini ku cintai dan perhatian mengungkapkan cinta padaku?apa aku akan tega menolaknya dan membuat dia sakit hati?

Tentu saja tidak.

"ya….daesung…aku …menerimamu.."

"aku senang kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu"jawab daesung

Lalu dia duduk di sampingku,tetapi berselang beberapa menit daesung tertidur ,tidak heran dia tertidur karena dia pasti sudah capek menjagaku semalaman,kemudian telepon daesung berdering tiba2,ternyata telepon dari yoo-na,tiba2 daesung terbangun dan mengatakan

"jangan diangkat klu itu bisa menyakitimu ,"

"ahh….tidak kok,angkat saja"

Lalu daesung mengangkat telepon dari yoo-na

"halo….yoo-na…ada apa?,aku sedang tidur aku lelah…aku…harus tidur."

Lalu daesung mematikan t elepon dari yoo-na.

"kenapa tiba2 aku jadi pusing y?"kata daesung

"ahh….."lalu daesung terpingsan dan jatuh ke kolam…

"ahhh…..daesung…..,Tolong…Tae-yon….,tolong daesung"

"ada apa? Daesung?"teriak Tae-yon

Lalu tae-yon lompat ke dalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan daesung,setelah itu aku langsung mengambil handuk dan mencoba membangunkan daesung,tet api sia2 saja daesung tidak bangun lalu tae-mengendongnya ke kamar dan menggantikan bajunya,setelah beberapa jam kemudian,Daesung bangun.

"kau sudah bangun daesung?"tanyaku

"apa yg telah terjadi Yuka?"tanya daesung

"eh…tadi kau pingsan dan tenggelam jadi tae-yon menolongmu"

"oh ternyata begitu ya YUKA?"jawab daesung

"ehh…kenapa kau memanggilku YUKA?"

"karena namamu itu kan Momoka dan margamu YU jadi akan lebih mudah jika ku panggil kau Yuka"jawab daesung

"he..he.."

Lalu aku turun dan menyiapkan makan malam,tak lama kemudian daesung dan tae-yon turun untuk makan malam.

"ahh….daesung dan tae-yon kun sudah turun y?apa kalian sudah lapar?"tnyaku

"y momoka aku sudah lapar" jawab tae-yon

"kalau begitu ayo duduk dan kita makan bersama"jawab daesung

Setelah selesai makan,tae-yon langsung prgi ke kamar sedangkan aku dan daesung pergi ke halaman melihat bintang dilangit sambil memikirkan ayah dan ibuku di atas sana,aku sempat meneteskan air mata,lalu daesung mengelap air mataku sambil menatapku, disaat itu juga wajahnya mulai mendekat dan matanya menutup dan aku juga menutup mataku, disana lah daesung pertama kali menciumku dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ciuman itu.

"hm…..hm….hm…apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" teriak tae-yon sambil tertawa

Tetapi itu tidak menghentikan ciumanku dan daesung,malah daesung menciumku sampai aku tersandar di ayunan tetapi itu juga tidak menhentikan kami,sampai akhirnya telepon daesung berdering lalu daesung menghentikan ciuman itu dan mengangkat teleponnya ternyata itu telepon dari yoo-na.

"halo….yoo-na?ada apa?" tnya daesung

"apa….kau menyuruhku ke rumahmu?jam segini?.."jawab daesung lagi

"tidak…aku tidak suka padamu lagi…bukankah kau bilang kau mencintai seung-ri?"

"yang ku cintai sekarang adalah Momoka! Kau mengerti?"jawab daesung dengan nada agak kesal

"jangan mengganggu ciumanku dengan momoka!" teriak daesung kuat

Lalu dia mematikan teleponnya dan bermaksud ingin mellanjutkan ciuman tadi,tetapi aku menolak aku pura2 tertidur,dan akhirnya daesung menggendongku ke kamar,dan memakaikanku selimut dan keluar sambil mematikan lampu.

"selamat malam yuka" ucap daesung

Lalu dia keluar dan menutup harinya aku terbangun ketika jam 06:00 aku melihat dari jendela,ternyata daesung sudah duduk di ayunan yang semalam kami duduki ,lalu aku turun dan menyapanya.

"selamat pagi daesung.."

"ahh….selamat pagi momoka"jawab daesung

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"mengenang kejadian semalam…."jawab daesung

Aku berpura2 tidak tau sambil bertanya "kejadian apa?" Tanya ku

"semalam ada seorang putri dan pangeran ciuman disini kemudian telepon si pangeran berdering dan si pangeran mengangkat telepon dan akhirnya si putri tertidur begitu saja dan si pangeran pun menggendong putri untuk tidur di dalam istana ,y…..begitulah….kisahnya"jawab daesung

"ohh….ternyata begitu y?" jawabku

"y…!"jawab daesung

"ternyata begitu y?" jawbku

Sepertinya si daesung merasa kesal dan langsung bertanya

"apa kau benar2 lupa?"Tanya daesung agak kesal.

"ha….ha….ha…ha…Bercanda aku masih ingat koq"jawab ku sambil tertawa

"ha….ha….ha….ha….apa itu lucu?"Tanya daesung agak kesal

"tidak…..hanya saja kau terlihat lucu"

"ayo masuk dan kita buat sarapan bersama"kata daesung

"ayo.."

Lalu kami masuk dan menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat sarapan,Daesung terlihat sangat semangat pagi ini.

"hei….yuka…potong wortelnya dong…"tegur daesung

"ah….baik..baik"

Dia selalu terlihat bersinar ….akhirnya sarapannya siap juga,dan…si tae-yon juga sudah turun,huhhhh si tae-yon ini krjanya makan,dan,tidur saja ….bukannya membantu kami menyiapkan sarapan.

"wahh….putri dan pangeran memasak bersama nihh…."ucap tae-yon.

"hei…tae-yon…kau tidak pergi menjenguk min-hoo?" tnya daesung

"iya….hari ini aku mau pergi menjenguknya apa kalian mau ikut?"Tanya tae-yon

"aku…mau.."jawabku keras

"baiklah nanti kita berangkat bersama aku juga mau menjenguk dia" jawab daesung

Lalu kami sarapan lalu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerumah sakit dan menjenguk min-hoo kun,aku senang karena hari ini aku akan pergi menjenguk min-hoo kun,kamipun berangkat beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai dirumah sakit dan kami naik leaft untuk naik ke kamar min-hoo sampai di kamarnya aku terkejut ternyata min-hoo kun sudah bangun,ternyata dia sedang membaca komik yang pernah ku berikan ke dia,ternyata dia tuli karena kecelakaan parah itu, aku mencoba menyapanya.

"min-hoo kun?" sapa ku

"….."tidak ada jawaban dari min-hoo kun

"min-hoo…kun…aku mohon jawab aku min-hoo kun…"teriakku sambil nangis

"sudahlah yuka…Kau harus bersabar dan doakan agar pendengaran min-hoo kembali lagi"ucap daesung

"aku…..tidak…bisa…menerima ini….semua….ini semua terasa seperti mimpi buruk"jawab ku

Lalu aku berlari turun dengan cepat sementara tae-yon kun,dan daesung mengejar dari belakang, disaat itu pula aku tidak melihat arah jalanku dan menabrak slah satu tembok rumah sakit dan pingsan,lalu aku merepotkan daesung untuk ke-3 menggendongku ke ruang operasi dan menjahit lukaku kemudian aku di rawat dirumah sakit.

"kau sudah sadar yuka?"Tanya daesung

"aku minta maaf daesung,aku benar2 tidak tega melihat orang yang mencintai aku menderita daesung"

"sudah..yuka kau jangan menangis lagi aku tidak ingin kau menangis"jawab daesung

"daesung…aku mencintaimu"jawabku

"ekhhh….aku juga mencintaimu yuka"jawab daesung

"aku ingin pulang aku harus kerja,kalau tidak perusahaan ayahku akan bangkurt"

"kau tenang saja aku sudah mencutikanmu sebulan"jawab daesung

"ohhh begitu y?"

"y yuka…ku…"jawab daesung

Kemudian kami pulang kerumah dan daesung membawaku ke kamar,ternyata dia tidak membawaku ke kamarku tetapi kekamarnya.

"mulai hari ini kau akan tidur di kamar ini yaitu kamarku,agar aku bisa merawatmu setiap malam"kata daesung

"baiklah..daesung"

"oh…y nanti malam kau ke halaman belakang y!"kata daesung

"baiklah…"

Pada malam hari aku pun berjalan menuju halaman belakang ternyata daesung sudah menunggu dia telah mempersapkan segalanya.

"kau sudah datang sayang?"Tanya daesung

"y aku sudah datang"

"duduklah kalau begitu"perintah daesung

"baiklah"

Tiba2 daesung bertepuk tangan dan pelayan pun datang membawa makanan mewah serta anggur yg pun makan malam sambil mengobrol para pelayan sudah pergi dan di meja ada seikat bunga dan sebuah kotak kecil,lalu daesung mengambil bunga dan kotak kecil tersebut lalu dia berlutut di depanku sambil berkata

"Yuka maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?"Tanya daesung

"dae…sung?apa kau serius?"

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?"Tanya daesung

"y aku mau daesung,apakah kau lupa kalau kita itu jodoh dari kecil?"

"y benar kita itu jodoh dari kecil"jawab daesung

Lalu dia berdiri dan memberikanku bunga sambil memakaikanku cincin,di saat itu aku sah menjadi kekasih sekaligus calon istri mulai saat itu dia memberiku perhatian yang lebih dan lebih menyayangi aku daripada yoo-na.

"yuka..sayang…apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"Tanya daesung

"aku sedang membaca komik sayang"

Tiba2 ada yang mengetuk pintu,ternyata yoo-na dia datang untuk menemui daesung

"daesung apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"Tanya yoo-na

"tidak yoo-na…..yg ku cintai sekarang adalah yuka…"jawab daesung

"kau sudah lupa kalau kau bilang kau akan cinta padaku selamanya"Tanya yoo-na

"tidak….yoo-na"jawab daesung tegas

Tiba2 saja yoo-na mencium daesung dan tidak mau melepasnya bahkan daesung juga tidak bisa melepas pelukan yoo-na, daesung tau aku melihat dari atas dan yoo-na juga tau aku melihat dari atas tetapi dia malah memeluk daesung lebih 2 saja daesung mendorong yoo-na,sambil memegang lehernya sepertinya daesung kesakitan dan yoo-na malah tersenyum dan tertawa sambil mengatakan

"daesung sayang…..sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku menciummu dengan waktu yg lama?sekarang kau akan kesakitan lalu pingsan"kata yoo-na

Tiba2 saja tae-yon pulang dan melihat daesung kesakitan dia langsung membantu daesung dan memukul yoo-na.

"daesung kau kenapa?" Tanya tae-yon

"yoo-na apa yang kau lakukan pada daesung?"teriak tae-yon

"Tae-yon awas…."teriakku ketika yoo-na ingin menusuk tae-yon dengan pisau,untung saja tae-yon sempat menghindar tetapi yoo-na juga menghindar lalu dia berlari menuju arahku dan menusukkan pisau yang di tangannya tae-yon tidak sempat menyelamatkanku,daesung yang kesakitan pun berteriak

"tae-yon cepat pergi selamatkan yuka.."teriak daesung lalu pingsan

Lalu tae-yon kun berlari ke arah yoo-na dan membuang pisau tersebut dan menggendongku ke mobil sementara daesung masih di dalam bersama yoo-na,beberapa saat kemudia tae-yon kun menggendong daesung ke mobil dan mengantar kami kerumah yang tadinya kesakitan dan pingsan kini tubuhnya mulai dingin sementara darah dari perutku terus mengalir,beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai dirumah sakit dan langsung mendapat pertolongan dari para dokter ,aku terpingsan saat sampai di rumah sakit berselang beberapa menit aku tersadar dan sudah mendapati aku berada di ruang rawat sementara daesung dirawat disampingku ternyata dia diracuni oleh yoo-na.

"jangan menangis lagi yuka…aku tidak ingin kau menangis" ucap daesung dari sampingku

"daesung….kau tidak apa2?"

"aku…tidak apa2 kau lah yg harus ku Tanya begitu"jawab daesung

"aku juga tidak apa2 kata dokter lukaku hanya luka kecil jadi tidak apa2"

"ohhh…..kalau begitu istirahat lah."pintah daesung

Tiba2 tae-yon masuk dengan rasa agak kesal dia berkata"bisa2nya yoo-na berbuat begitu padamu daesung,apalagi pada yuka…padahalkan yuka baik sekali pada yoo-na"

"diam lah kau tae-yon…yuka ku mau tidur"pintah daesung

"baiklah…..kata dokter besok kalian sudah bisa keluar"kata tae-yon

Malam pun berlalu dengan cepat serasa lari marathon berlomba mengejar pagi,dan tak terasa juga pagi sudah menyinari dan daesung akan keluar dari rumah sakit,saat perjalanan menuju rumah tae-yon bertanya apa yang terjadi pada daesung dan yoo-na

"daesung apa yang terjadi antara kau dan yoo-na?"

"….."daesung tidak menjawab

"sudah cepat bawa kami pulang"pinta daesung

"baiklahh…."jawab tae-yon

Sesampai dirumah daesung menatapku dengan tatapan yang serius,tetapi aku tidak membalas tatapannya,mungkin dia marah karena aku cuek sama dia lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumah sendiri tanpa mengajakku masuk,lalu tae-yon membimbingku masuk ke dalam dan membawaku ke kamarku

"yuka..kau istirahat dulu y…..aku akan mengurus daesung"kata tae-yon

"baiklah…"

Lalu tae-yon keluar dan beberapa saat kemudian ada pesan singkat yang masuk di telepon selularku ternyata dari daesung,

"maafkan aku yuka…." Itulah yang di kirim daesung ke diriku

Lalu aku membalasnya dengan menggatakan "tidak apa2 daesung"

Setelah membalas pesannya,aku merasa capek dan ingin tidur,beberapa saat kemudian aku tertidur tsk terasa sebentar saja tidur saat aku bagun sudah jam 07:00 malam daesung juga sudah berada disampingku,lalu dia mengatakan

"yuka…..kau sudah bangun?"Tanya daesung

"y aku sudah bangun"

"ayo…kita turun…dan makan malam"ajak daesung

"baiklah…."

Daesung membawaku turun sambil menggandeng tanganku,tangan daesung begitu dingin dan wajahnya sampai di bawah tiba2 daesung pingsan,karena panic aku langsung teriak

"daesung…."

"ada apa yuka?"Tanya daesung sambil senyum

"daesung kau tidak apa2?"

"ha…ha…ha…ha….aku hanya berpura2, kau ini lucu ternyata kau begitu sayang ya sama aku?"jawab daesung

"wahh….dasar kau daesung,kau hampir mebuat aku serangan jantung"

Saat itu semuanya hening,tae-yon tidak dirumah dia pergi menjenguk min-hoo ada kami berdua dirumah disaat itu juga daesung kembali menciumku dan mengatakan

"kau adalah pendamping hidupku selamanya"jawab daesung sambil memelukku

"daesung…kau Satu2nya orang yang menyayangiku didunia ini kau harus hidup"jawabku

"daesung…bangun lah…tidak bagus begini…"

"y tidak bagus begini,ayo kita makan malam" ajak daesung

"ayolah…."

Setelah makan malam tae-yon pun pulang dia mengatakan kalau seung-ri teman lama daesung akan datang ke korea

"hei…daesung besok seungri akan datang kekorea,jadi besok band kita mengadakan pertemuan di tempat kita pertama latihan dulu bawa pasanganmu y"kata tae-yon pada daesung. Keesokan harinya aku dan daesung pergi ke tempat pesta pertemuan band mereka,ternyata yoo-na juga ada disana,

"yuka kau mau minum apa?"Tanya daesung

"aku ikut kamu saja"jawabku

Beberapa saat kemudia seung-ri teman lama daesung datang dari amerika,dia sangat di gemari banyak orang karena dia pemimpin band tersebut kemudian, daesung,tae-yon,min-hoo,hyung-joon,wee-shung. Mereka semua sangat banyak penggemar,tak lama kemudian seung-ri berjalan ke arahku sambil mangatakan "hai…kenalkan aku seung-ri…pemimpin band ini" sapa seung ri

"seung-ri…..di yuka dia pasanganku hari ini"tegur daesung

Semua fans daesung terkejut…sejenak semuanya hening kemudian salah satu fansnya daesung berkomentar

"daesung harusnya kau itu bersama yoo-na sekarang bukan bersama cewek perebut ini"coment seorang fans

"jika kalian ingin aku besama yoo-na,maka janganlah menjadi fansku lagi…"jawab daesung

"ahh…semuanya mari kembali pesta jangan dipermasalahkan lagi"kata seung-ri

"daesung dimana yoo-na?"Tanya seung-ri

"aku disini….seung-ri"jawab yoo-na tiba2

"ayo kita pergi yuka aku tidak ingin bertemu sama perempuan jahat seperti dia!"ajak daesung

"daesung…..apa maksudmu membilang yoo-na jahat?"Tanya seung-ri

"kau Tanya saja padanya langsung"jawab daesung

Aku dan daesung pergi ke tempat lain,lalu daesung memanggil tae-yon,wee-shung,min-hoo,hyung-joon dia meminta mereka untuk menemani dia minum alcohol,lalu seung-ri datang dan menarikku

"hei…hei….lepaskan aku…!"gertakku

"kau ini siapanya daesung?"Tanya seung-ri

"aku ini kekasihnya….dan mengapa kau menarikku ke sini?"tanyaku tegas

"yuka…..kemarilah sayang…."panggil daesung tiba2

"permisi….aku harus pergi….dulu daesung memanggilku"pamit ku

Lalu aku dan daesung pergi ke depan tempat dia dan teman2nya,tiba2 daesung berhenti sejenak memandangi tempat itu sambil memegang dadanya,kemudian dia seperti sesak nafas dan jatuh ke lantai tae-yon dan teman2 lainnya yg melihat langsung menolongnya,dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

"daesung ku mohon….sadarlah…..daesung"panggilku saat dimobil

"daesung bersabarlah kita akan segera sampai dirumah sakit…."ucap wee-shung

Daesung tiba2 memegang tanganku dengan erat….dan mengatakan "yuka…aku sayang sama kamu"itu kata daesung

"daesung….."

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit daesung dibawa oleh para perawat ,setelah berselang beberapa jam daesung keluar dengan wajah agak pucat dan berkata"ayo…pulang aku sudah tidak apa2"

"daesung apa kau serius?"Tanya wee-shung

"tidak….ayo kita pulang…"jawab daesung

Kami bertujuh pun pulang dan sesampai dirumah aku langsung ke halaman belakang dan duduk di ayunan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian daesung juga datang dia membawa anggur dan 2 gelas dan duduk di sampingku.

"yuka….maafkan aku tadi membuatmu khawatir "ucap daesung

"y daesung tidak apa2"jawabku

Keesokan harinya aku bangun jam 05:00 disaat itu aku baru menyadari bawah semalam aku dan daesung tidur bersama, tiba2 saja daesung memegang tanganku dan berkata

"yuka…kenapa kau cepat sekali bangunnya?"Tanya daesung

"aku memang sudah biasa bangun pagi"jawabku pelan

"kalau begitu aku juga biasa bangun pagi jadi ayo kita berlari pagi di sekitar komplek rumah"ajak daesung

"ayo…."

Lalu kami turun dan berlari pagi bersama di sekitar kompleks rumah daesung, setelah berlari 3 putaran aku dan daesung pulang kerumah. Ternyata yoo-na dan seung-ri juga sudah bangun ketika aku dan daesung melihat mereka sedang berciuman,di halaman rumah.

"hei…..pakailah otak kalian ini bukan rumah kalian jadi jangan sembarangan berbuat"tegur daesung

"daesung….apa kau mau ku cium lagi?" Tanya yoo-na

Tiba2 saja seung-ri pingsan,setelah berciuma dengan yoo-na

"daesung…..seung-ri pingsan…" teriakku

"seung-ri…bangun ….seung-ri….bangun…."teriak daesung

Lalu aku dan daesung mengantar seung-ri ke rumah sakit ,ternyata seung-ri keracunan sama seperti daesung kemarin. Lalu aku dan daesung pulang ke rumah setelah sampai ke rumah daesung lalu menemui yoo-na dan langsung menciumnya.

"dae….daesung…apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya yoo-na

"aku menciummu karena kau suka berciumankan?"

Aku lalu berlari ke halaman belakang dan hanya bisa menangis setelah lama menangis aku melakukan hal bodoh aku melompat ke kolam halaman belakang, padahal aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku hanya melihat keatas dan ketika aku menutup mataku aku melihat wajah daesung sekilas,ternyata itu daesung dia menolongku,ketika sampai ke permukaan air dia langsung memelukku dan berkata

"yuka kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku,kalau kau mati aku juga ikut mati"ucap daesung

Aku hanya bisa mendengar itu lalu tidak sadarkan diri,beberapa saat kemudian aku menyadarkan diri dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada dirumah sakit daesung berada disampingku sambil menangis dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah terbangun,

"daesunng…kenapa kau menangis?"

Tanpa berkata apa2 daesung langsung menciumku…lalu tiba malam hari band mereka harus tampil lalu daesung dan aku berangkat ke tempat mereka akan kontes, Setelah sampai dia naik ke pentas sementara aku berada di ruang VIP.

"boom shakalaka…3x"itulah judul lagunya

Setelah siap tampil aku dan daesung langsung pulang ke rumah, tiba2 saja daesung menarikku ke halaman belakang dan menciumku,karena terkejut aku membalas ciumannya dengan segera dan memejaman mataku lalu dia memeluku dan membuka bajuku dan dia juga membuka bajunya dan mendorong aku ke atas tanpa melepas ciuman kami lalu mendorong aku ke kamarnya dan dia lalu membuka dan menjatuhkanku ke kasur dan malam pun berlalu aku dan daesung sudah menjalin hubungan cinta yang serius. Keesokan harinya daesung masih tertidur sementara aku sudah bangun daesung terbangun juga lalu dia bilang "yuka…mulai hari ini kau adalah pasanganku selamanya"

"aku tau itu daesung"jawabku pelan

Kami bangun dan daesung mengantarku ke kantor dan pergi ketika sampai di kantor ada seseorang sedang duduk di sofa tamu ternyata itu adalah yoo-na

"kau sudah datang Yuka?" Tanya yoo-na

"yoo-na apa yang kau lakukan dikantorku pagi2?"

"kau sudah lupa tentu sja aku mencoba membunuhmu!"jawab yoo-na

"hemmm….sebelumnya selamat pagi y yuka dan selamat tinggal ya yuka,kau tau alasan kenapa aku ingin membunuhmu?karena aku mncintai daesung,dan kau mencoba merebutnya dariku"

"apa kau bilang? Aku?merebut?daesung dan aku memang jodoh dari kecil"

"diam kau…."jawab yoo-na sambil menamparku!

"ah….kenapa kau menamparku?"

"itu hanya kebetulan!"

"ekhhh…..kau kira aku ini perempuan lemah?"jawabku sambil menjambak yoo-na

Tiba2 saja aku pusing dan lemah lalu yoo-na mendorongku dan kepalaku terbentur ke dinding Dan berdarah,saat itu juga min-hoo kun masuk ke ruanganku lalu dia melihat aku terluka dan melihat yoo-na tanpa berkata apa pun min-hoo kun langsung mengantarku ke rumah sakit.

"momoka…momoka…sadarlah…..momoka"teriak min-hoo kun

Setelah beberapa saat sampailah aku di rumah sakit dan lukaku di jahit oleh dokter setelah itu kepalaku di perban dan saat aku keluar dari ruang operasi daesung sudah berada di luar

"yuka…kau tidak apa2 yuka?"

"aku…tidak apa2 daesung..,min-hoo kun"

Setelah selesai di perban aku pun sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit,daesung mengantarku ke rumah dan membawa ku ke kamar setelah itu dia keluar

"maafkan aku daesung…selalu merepotkan kamu…"ucapku dalam hati

Beberapa saat kemudian daesung masuk kekamarku dan duduk di sofa kamarku tanpa berbicara apapun dia lalu menerima telepon dan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kekasih hyung joon sudah pulang dari amerika dan mereka merayakan acara kepulangan kekasih hyung-joon di rumah hyung joon

"yuka…kau harus bersiap2 karena kita akan pergi ke suatu pesta malam ini"

Kami pun pergi ke acara tersebut ternyata itu jung so min teman SD ku dulu lalu aku menyapanya

"jung so min how are you today?"

"ah…momoka chan…I'm fine how about you?"jawab so-min

"I'm not fine can you see my head?"

"oh…my god momoka chan…is that yoo-na?"jawabnya

"yyah….you right…."jawabku

"ah…..daesung kun….apa kabar?"Tanya so-min

"ah…so-min….kau sudah pulang…aku baik2 saja bagaimana denganmu?"jawab daesung

"aku baik2 saja daesung kun…aku sangat merinduka mu….oh..y kenalkan ini kakak kelas ku dulu namanya ," jawab so-min

"ah…ternyata kekasihku ini kakak kelasmu y?"jawab daesung

"apa?mo…mo…momoka chan kekasihmu?"Tanya so-min terkejut

"y..jika kau tak percaya Tanya langsung padanya!"jawab daesung

"ah….daesung..kun kau masih tidak mengerti perasaanku?"Tanya so-min yang membuatku sedikit terkejut

"so-mi….kau sudah punya hyung joon kenapa kau masih tidak bisa melupakanku?"Tanya daesung

Lalu tanpa berkata apapun…..so-min langsung mencium daesung dan tanpa membalas ciumannya daesung langsung mendorong so-min dan so-min hampir terjatuh tapi ditolong dan dipeluk oleh hyung joon

Tanpa berkata daesung langsung menarikku dan membawaku pulang aku sempat berpikir bahwa daesungku ini banyak sekali yang pererbutkan

"yuka…..percayalah kepadaku bahwa aku memang mencintaimu bukan yang lain.."terang daesung

"y…aku mengerti keadaanmu"

Lalu setelah sampai rumah aku tidak langsung ke kamar aku menunggu min-hoo kun pulng karena aku dan min-hoo kun ada janji untuk pergi jalan2, beberapa saat kemudian min-hoo kun pulang ,aku danmin-hoo kun lalu pergi ke tepi laut dekat rumah min-hoo kun dulu,min-hoo kun hanya duduk menutup telinga dan menutup matanya sambil berbicara sendiri

"aku bisa mendengarmu ibu!"itulah katanya

"min-hoo kun….apa yg kau lakukan?"

"aku sedang berbicara dengan ibuku!"jawab min-hoo kun

"apa kau serius?"

"jika kau tidak percaya cobalah.."jawab min-hoo kun

"aku akan mencoba"

Aku menutup telinga dan mataku sambil berbicara "ibu…kau mendengarku?...ibu…aku merindukanmu….dan juga ayah….aku ingin kalian kembali lagi,kau tau ibu hatiiku nyeri sekali bu….aku ingin menangis dan berteriak….,daesung aku…cemburu bu…..aku cemburu daesung berciuman dan berpelukan sama perempuan lain….hatiku…nyeri sekali bu…"

Lalu tiba2 min-hoo kun membuka telingaku dan menciumku disaat itu aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa2 aku hanya menerima ciuman itu,aku tidak sadar bahwa daesung mengikuti kami dari belakang dia melihat aku dan mi –hoo kun berciuman dan dengan segera dia menarikku dan memukul min-hoo kun,aku yang sedang patah hati ini tidak memperdulikan mereka aku hanya berjalan ke laut semakin jauh aku berjalan semakin jauhlah mereka dari penglihatanku tanpa sadar air sudah semakin naik dan gelombang air semakin kuat dan membuatku lemah tiba2 dari jauh daesung berteriak "YUKA…..jangan lakukan hal bodoh…..atau aku akan semakin menderita" lalu dia berlari ke arahku tak sempat dia menggapaiku aku sudah pingsan dan dia menyelam ke dalam air untuk menyelamatkanku sampai akhirnya dia menariku ke permukaan dan membawaku ke rumah sakit

Setelah aku sadar

"Yuka….kau sudah sadar?"

"apa kau tau aku sangat khawatir?" tnya daesung

"aku tidak tau…daesung…"jawabku

"yuka….akhirnya kau sadar juga kami kira kau tidak bisa sadar lagi,kau membuat kami semua khawatir" ucap tae-yon

"maaf kan aku y"

Setelah beberapa hari aku keluar dari rumah sakit, daesung mengantarku sampai rumah aku masuk ke kamarku anehnya saat aku melewati kamar daesung tercium Bau alcohol ,aku pun masuk ke kamarnya ternyata benar dia minum alcohol, dengan marah aku bertanya

"siapa yang membiarkan daesung minum alcohol?"Tanya ku dengan marah

"tidak ada,aku meminumnya sendiri,kenapa?salah?kau takut aku mati?"jawab daesung

"daesung….kau tau kan kau tidak boleh minum alcohol….tapi kenapa daesung?aku kahawatir!"jawabku

"kau tidak perlu khawatir….aku tidak perlu kekhawatiranmu….dan aku tidak butuh perhatianmu BOCAH…"jawab daesung

"aku…..seharusnya tidak tinggal dan berjodoh bersamamu...aku capek menghadapi semua ini…..aku…..tidak…ingin..hidup lagi….."dan aku langsung terpingsan

Saat aku tesadar aku sudah ada dirumah sakit,lalu aku bertanya ke dokter apa yang terjadi padaku dokter bilang aku terlalu stress dan terlalu saat kemudian daesung datang kepadaku dan berkata "hei…..yuka..maafkan aku y."

"pulanglah daesung aku ingin istirahat."jawabku

"akhh…..dada…ku sakit….sesak…sekali…ah…."tiba2 daesung terjatuh pingsan

Lalu dokter menolongnya kata dokter dia terserang penyakit asma dia tidak boleh minum alcohol dan merokok karena paru2nya tidak kuat menahan semua saat daesung terbangun

"apa yang terjadi padaku yuka?"Tanya daesung  
"kau sakit asma daesung….kau tidak boleh minum alcohol dan tidak boleh merokok…..kau mengerti?"  
"aku mengerti…sebenarnya itu penyakit lama ku dari kecil" jawab daesung  
"jadi….ekhh…..maafkan aku y"jawabku agak malu

Aku pulang dengan daesung setelah sampai rumah daesung masuk dan langsung duduk di ruang tamu dia lalu menghidupkan tv dan mengambil air dari kulkas dan mennghidupkan ac lalu dia tertidur aku hanya memandangnya dari jauh

"ke sini lah yuka….aku capek jadi aku tidak bisa bangkit untukmenggapaimu disana"pinta daesun g

Aku mendekat ke daesung lalu dia memelukku hingga aku terjatuh dipelukannya dan tertidur bersamanya ,beberapa saat kemudian tae-yon,seung-ri,min-hoo,dan hyung joon,serta so-min dan weeshung mereka mlihat kami tidur, kemudian aku terbangun dan daesung pun terbangun lalu so-min dengan cepat menolong daesung untuk berdiri tetapi daesung menolak dan memegangku serta menariku ke halaman belakang dan langsung menciumku dan so-min yang melihatnya langsung cemburu dan menarik aku dari daesung,karena marah daesung lalu menarikku kembali dan menciumku dan memelukku dengan erat sehingga so-min tidak bisa lagi memisahkan kami berdua lalu so-min teriak

"daesung…kun….hentikan semua itu…."teriak so-min

Tapi daesung tetaptidak mau melepasnya sampai akhirnya so-min pergi baru daesung melepaskan lalu dia berkata "sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

"mengerti apa?"tanyaku pelan..

"kau pikirkan saja sendiri…."jawab daesung

Dia lalu duduk di ayunan dan memenjamkan mata beberapa saat kemudian dia tertidurtiba2 hujan turun dengan terkejut daesung melihat sekitar ternyata hujan,dia masuk ke dalam dengan keadaan basah tiba2 dia mmelukku dan berkata "aishiteru YUKA….kau lihat aku suda pandai bahasa jepang kan?"

"tae-yon…tolong bantu aku….daesung sudah lelah…"pinta ku

"tidak….aku tidak lelah aku sadar apa yg kulakukan….jadi tolong biarkan aku…."jawab daesung

"daesung…..kau sedang basah nanti kau pilek….dan yuka bisa masuk angin kau bikin karna kau basah2 memeluknya"jawab tae-yon

"yuka…..kau harus istirahat juga jangan terlalu capek.."tegur daesung

Tiba2 hp tae-yon berbunyi dan tae-yon mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera tampil

"ayo bersiap2 tae-yon…"ucap daesung

Sewaktu di pentas suara daesung sangat merdu "kyeori kago bomi cha jaojokyeori soge mami meongjoerejyo"itu lagunya

Lalu setelah tampil daesung menghampiriku dengan wajah yang agakpucat dan berkata

"ayo kita pulang yuka….aku sudah lelah"ajak daesung

"ayolah…."

Tiba2 para fans datang berhamburan meminta tanda tangan daesung…..

"maaf y V.I.P hari ini saya tidak bisa memberi tanda tangan karena mungkin hari ini saya agak kurang sehat…"ucap daesung

Lalu aku dan daesung pulang ke rumah dan sesampai rumah kami langsung tidur, tiba2 terdengar suara batuk daesung lalu aku masuk ke kamarnya dia sedang batuk keras

"daesung minum lah obat yg di beri oleh dokter" pinta aku

"tidak usah….aku tidak apa2 koq" jawab daesung

"baiklah kalau begitu…"aku langsung kembali ke kamarku

"Yuka….ku rasa sebaiknya kita membahas tentang hubungan kita…dan merencanakan tentang pernikahan kita"kata daesung

"ok…sebaiknya besok saja kita bicarakan….kau kan harus istirahat…."jawaba diriku

Tidak…..kita harus…..membahasnya sekarang…"tiba2 jawab daesung

"baiklah…katakanlah apa yg perlu dibahas?" jawabku

"aku sudah mempersiapkan tgl pernikahan kita yaitu '12-12-2012'apa kau setuju?"Tanya daesung

"apa perlu secepat itu?"jawabku

"tentu saja …lagipula kau sudah mempunyai anakku di perutmu itu"jawab daesung

"ya sudah aku pertimbangkan dulu,pergilah tidur…aku akan memberikan jawaban padamu besok"jawabku

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"bagaimana dengan jawabanmu nona?"tnya daesung ketika kami berdua duduk di meja untuk sarapan

"aku setuju …..tapi kita melangsungkan acara pernikahan kita di KAPAL PESIAR"jawabku

"baiklah….."jawab daesung

12-12-2012

Kami melangsungkan pernikahan di kapal pesiar dengan bahagia aku tak bisa menceritakan bahagianya kami saat pesta itu

Lalu jam menunjukkan jam 09:00 malam semua tamu pulang…..aku dan daesung juga pulang ke rumah  
"kau bahagia YuKa…..?"Tanya daesung

"y aku bahagia…"jawabku

Lalu ketika sampai rumah kami langsung ke kamar dang anti baju lalu melewati malam pertama

"Selamat Pagi Putri…."ucap daesung

"selamat pagi juga pangeran….."jawabku

"Cepat pergilah mandi kita harus berangkat ke Bandara sebelum pesawatnya terbang…meninggalakan kita"kata daesung

"ah…..aku hampir melupakannya"Jawabku

"cepatalah…"kata daesung

Setelah selesai mandi aku dan daesung pergi ke bandara dan kami siap untuk HONEYMOON di sana

"yuka…aku bahagia kau bisa menerimaku…."ucap daesung sambil mencium jidatku

"y aku juga demikian…"jawab ku

Beberapa jam kemudian kami sampai di Australia  
aku dan daesung mencari hotel untuk istirahat akhirnya kami menemukan tempat yg cocok  
lalu kami mletakkan bang di hotel,mkandi dang anti baju lalu pergi jalan2

Pada Tanggal 31-12-2012

"daesung…..coba lihat anak kita…..dia tampan sepertimu kan?"Tanya ku

"benar dia tampan seperti aku…..dan yang perempuan cantik seperti kamu"jawab daesung

Aku dan daesung telah mempunyai 3 orang anak yaitu 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan

Mio, Dojin,Jack

"jack, ayo bangunkan kedua adikmu, Mio kan baru saja masuk sekolah jadi tidak boleh terlambat" ucap yuka

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup jack menaiki tangga dan melihat kamar Dojin, 'KOSONG'

"pasti tidur bersama"

Lalu dia membuka kamar Mio , tampak kedua adiknya masih tidur dengan enaknya

"hup…ha….BANGUN…." teriak Jack yang brhasil membangunkan adiknya

"Ohayou jack-nii…." Ucap Mio sambil memeluk kakaknya itu


End file.
